


Why?

by Heliya



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Love Confessions, One Shot, Post-Maleficent (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliya/pseuds/Heliya
Summary: It's been weeks since Diaval started to avoid Aurora. But suddenly he is there again to explain himself...
Relationships: Aurora/Diaval (Disney)
Kudos: 14





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

Five years have passed since Maleficent crowned Aurora queen of the Moors. She was not just queen of one but of two realms. But those realms couldn’t have been more different and with everyday they seem to differ from each other more and more. Sometimes the problems just became too much for her. The nights, she fell into bed exhausted and tired, became more frequent.

There had been days, everything seemed so easy. On these days she awoke with so much energy, she barely knew she had. Every day was a new challenge, she gladly wanted to take up. But recently she had no strength for these challenges and she couldn’t explain why.

Philip supported her wherever he could. He was a great help for her especially at the beginning. After all she had no idea how to be a queen. The prince of Ulstead showed her everything she needed to know and was at her side when she needed his advice. With his help she convoked a council to restore the order in the kingdom. Without him she wouldn’t have managed to rebuild her father’s kingdom and conclude peace between the Moors, Perceforest and Ulstead.

And even if Maleficent and Aurora couldn’t agree on everything she wanted to do – her fairy godmother was a harsh creature after all – she was an important support for the young queen. Maleficent protected the Moors with her life and shared her knowledge about the magical realm. The miracles and secrets of the Moors were endless.

But there was something – or rather someone – who caused her sorrow: Diaval. Maybe he was the reason why she felt so spiritless recently. He had always been by her side. Ever since she was a little girl, he watched out for her. He had sat on the windowsill as a raven and she had read her books out to him. He had played tag and hide and seek with her the whole day. They had romped through the woods and at night he nestled himself up in a tree near the cottage to watch over her.

She remembered the surprise she felt, when Diaval stood before her in his human-form for the first time. Her heart had fluttered in her chest like a small bird and she had felt an excited tingle in her whole body. She hadn’t known what she should say, despite the fact she had talked to him everyday as a raven. But since then he could answer her finally.

She was overjoyed and she often had asked her fairy godmother to change him into a man, so she could talk to him. Diaval had never complained. Whenever she wanted to talk to him, he had been there and listened. Listened to her childish and naïve thoughts or he was just there for her, when she didn’t want to be alone. How often did they observe the stars in silence and simply enjoyed the company of each other?

She was so used to his presence, that she couldn’t believe he did not want to be with her anymore. The mere thought of it made her heart ache. It was a year ago when Maleficent gave him the ability to change his form whenever he wanted. He was free and at first Aurora thought nothing would change. The Moors were his home after all. He was so happy to change his form at will and demonstrated his new ability until he got dizzy.

Eventually he began to leave the Moors. There were days she didn’t see him at all. Days ran into weeks. He came to her less often und she had no clue why. The mere thought, he might want his old life as a raven back and burn the bridges behind him, seemed absurd. But there was a tiny voice in her head, worrying about it nevertheless. She was afraid of loosing her best friend and that fear grew stronger every day.

The worries consumed her. The sunshine, which embraced her everywhere she went, faded to a weary glow. Her heart lied heavy in her chest. Even the aquatic ballet of the faeries couldn’t cheer her up, when she walked through the Moors alone. The soft moss seemed cold under her feet. The magic of the Moors couldn’t reach her. Her sorrow only allowed the coldness to touch her.

She wanted to know why he avoided her. Thousand thoughts whirred through her head. Did she do something wrong? Did she say something that offended him? He would have said something, wouldn’t he? At other times they spoke about everything. But now it seemed like she hadn’t seen him in months. She missed him so much it hurt. She missed to romp through the Moors with him, to let their spirits flow and express every thought, even the most ridiculous one. He gave her security. He was her safe haven.

She led her gaze wander over the lake. The surface of the water sparkled in the moonlight like thousand stars. It seemed like the night sky laid in the midst of the Moors. A faint sigh slipped from her lips. She would’ve done everything to have him by her side and watch this scene with him.

“Aurora…” His soft voice startled her. She whirled around. Her heart stopped the moment she saw him. “Diaval!” His sight made her heart pound faster again. She had to restrain herself from falling into his arms. Inevitably she took a step closer to him. One hand rested on her chest as if it could soothe her heartbeat.

She couldn’t read his mind through his dark raven eyes. He forced himself to look at her. His fingers fumbled with the ravenskull-ring on his hand. She didn’t dare to speak, as if he would fly away as soon as she said something. For what felt like an eternity they just stared at each other. The scene around them blurred into a surreal sea of lights, in which they floated like disembodied entities.

“I… I can’t do this anymore” His voice trembled on his lips. The tight feeling in her chest grew stronger. “What do you mean? What is it, you can’t do anymore?” She felt like breaking apart. “Why did you avoid me for so long? Did I do something wrong? Why aren’t you speaking to me?”, she demanded to know, but her voice broke at the end.

Startled Diaval looked at her. He seemed like he would flee every moment. But she wouldn’t let him go. She wanted to know. Whatever it was. She couldn’t go on like this. She had to know why he didn’t want to be with her anymore. Why he avoided her, when they were usually inseparable.

Her heart pounded hard against her chest. She clenched her fist to restrain the shaking in her body. But her whole body seemed to quaver. All her worries, all her fears and her insecurities blew up. Everything inside of her cried one word: Why?!

“Why are you avoiding me? Why aren’t you speaking to me? Why aren’t you by my side?”, she blurted out. Her eyes filled with hot tears she wanted to blink away. Unknowingly she took another step closer to him. Anger and incomprehension flashed in her eyes. But mostly it was pain she felt. Pain because he left her all alone. Because he secluded himself. Because he wasn’t her friend anymore.

Diaval gulped and looked away. Incapable of saying something he struggled with his own thoughts. Aurora had the urge to shake him so a few words would fall from his lips. “I avoided you because my thoughts didn’t leave me alone”, he suddenly said with a trembling voice. Aurora looked at him blankly. His words didn’t make sense.

“I didn’t want to lose you! I didn’t want to destroy our friendship and I hoped, I could get rid of this… this _feeling_ if I keep myself away from you for a while. Because it’s not _right_. Because I’m just a…”, he didn’t know how to end the sentence. “But it didn’t help. I can’t get rid of it…”

Aurora shook her head. “I don’t understand. What do you mean? What feeling?”, her soft voice was almost gone with the wind. She looked at him with big eyes, incapable of forming a clear thought. But there was this tiny voice in her head which whispered the truth Diaval didn’t express.

Diaval looked at her. For a moment he lost himself in her eyes, as if he could see other worlds through them. Worlds which were brighter and farther than any kingdom on this world. For a moment it seemed Aurora could see them too.

Her heart stopped. The quiver of her body ebbed away. The time was silent. Captured by the sight of the distant world his words were silent too. They floated from his lips like feathers. But they echoed in her head until she felt her heart beating again.

“I can’t forget, that I love you…”


End file.
